


no one is as lucky as us

by oldpapertowns



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oh also!, POV Third Person, gerard's had way too much coffee, pancakes!!, that's basically the entire plotline, well. in theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldpapertowns/pseuds/oldpapertowns
Summary: Gerard decides to make breakfast in bed for Frank. The only downside is that he has way (way, way WAY) too much caffeine running through his body. It goes just about as well as you’d think it would.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank/Gerard, frerard - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	no one is as lucky as us

**Author's Note:**

> me? posting this during class? haha no why would i ever do that 🕺
> 
> title from the song 'where the lines overlap' by paramore
> 
> i used the prompts “That seventh cup of coffee may have been a bad idea.” and “You’re not allowed to make pancakes anymore.” have fun reading!

That seventh cup of coffee may have been a bad idea, Gerard realizes as he looks up from his sketchbook for the first time in a few hours. His eyes feel dry and gritty, his ass has fallen asleep, his fingers are cramping, and the air smells heavily like cigarettes, but his body feels ready to run a mile, legs bouncing at supersonic speeds.

Digging the heels of his hands into his eyes, he wonders blearily what time it is, glancing up at the clock. He freezes when he sees the time. 5:25 AM? That can’t be right. He’d sat down at midnight after Frank had kissed him good night and gone to bed early. It hasn’t been over five hours already, had it?

Gerard flips over his phone with a thud and blinks at the bright numbers flashing _5:25_ at him.

Well.

Guess it has actually been over five hours.

Gerard knows that he should probably crawl into bed, in his spot next to Frank and pass out, but one part of his brain is saying, _‘But it’s nearly time for Frank to wake up! What if you make him breakfast, start off his day well?’_

Gerard’s always been bad at doing what he should do, which is why the front of his shirt is currently covered in white powder.

That seventh cup of coffee may have been an incredibly bad idea, proven by the fact that Gerard can’t keep his hands to stop shaking while he measures out ingredients.

_Over-caffeinated? Who, me?_ He thinks wryly as he stares down at the batter in the frying pan. He sorta has zero memory of when he’d poured in the batter, but, well, might as well flip them. But when he goes to try and flip them, the batter just parts around his spatula, which produces a horrible screeching sound whenever he moves it.

_Almost like the fucking… Red Sea parting around that Jesus guy. Moses?_

Gerard squeezes his eyes shut for a moment after turning off the stove, and starts staring at the batter bowl. The next thing he knows, someone is leaning against the kitchen doorframe.

“Gerard? What are you doing?” Gerard jolts when he realizes that it’s Frank who’d just spoken, and he blinks slowly.

“I made pancakes.” He flaps a hand lazily. “Or, well, I tried. They didn’t…” He sways a little, and Frank slides in behind him in a whoosh of that comforting smell of home, stabilizing him.

“They didn’t turn out too good?” Frank offers, pressing a smile into the side of Gerard’s neck.

“Mmm.” Gerard lolls his head back and bonks it gently against Frank’s. “No, not really. I made a fruit thing for you, though.” He gestures at the bowl he only half-remembers filling with strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries.

Frank pecks Gerard’s cheek, heart swelling with how sweet his partner is. “Thank you, baby. I think you should go get some sleep, though.”

Gerard manages to mumble out a few protests, but Frank eventually steers him into bed, smiling fondly at how Gerard immediately closes his eyes, dark hair splayed out on the pillow as the morning light filters through the curtains and casts a soft light on Gerard’s face.

“See? Much better than staring at the kitchen counter.”

Gerard frowns a bit, eyes still closed. “I wanted to make this morning a good morning for you, with pancakes n’ all that.”

Frank just smiles and kisses Gerard briefly. “As cliche as it sounds, every morning with you is a good morning, love, even when I’m running late and cranky.”

Gerard meets Frank’s eyes and knows in that moment that Frank is being 100% honest, can feel in his gut that Frank’s telling the truth. Despite his grogginess, he beams, absolutely lovestruck, his eyes falling shut again.

Frank kisses Gerard’s forehead. “Get some rest, Gee. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Gerard responds easily, sleep hindering his speech.

Frank smiles, reminded yet again of why he’d fallen in love with the man half-asleep in their bed, even after all these years. “I know, baby.”

Gerard turns his head into the bed, grabbing Frank’s pillow and inhaling his scent. The last thing he’s aware of is Frank kissing the ring on his left ring finger, and he falls asleep warm and content.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact! the phrase ‘his eyes felt dry and gritty’ is currently how MY eyes feel. online school, covid, quarantine, my stupid brain, and lack of people to interact with are really kicking my ass but it could be worse !
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated, as well as checking out my other works :)
> 
> <3333 hope you’re doing better than me!! thank you for reading, i love you. go drink some water and stretch a bit. take care of yourself and your friends and family if necessary, stay safe, stay sane!
> 
> ps. gerard keeps his phone on military time just because i can Make Him Do That 😼


End file.
